


Rock the wedding

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, bestman Minseok, krislay wedding, wedding singer Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: Minseok has two problems;1. He is the best man at his best friend's wedding and he is supposed to give a speech.2. His nerves aren't cooperating.And one solution:1. The cute wedding singer giving him encouraging smiles and thumbs up.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Rock the wedding

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #33
> 
> Hello there! If you are the prompter and you are reading this, thanks, I never thought that I would write a wedding fic - even if xiuchen aren't the ones getting married - but this has been fun to write! I really hope that you enjoy it!. To the mods, this fest is great, I'm glad that I joined this family!
> 
> Also, to my dearest Arancha., thank you for reading me when I was insecure and for giving me your always trustful advice. I love you to the Moon and back.
> 
> On a side note, I hope everyone is alright and safe, stay home and wash your hands!

Zitao is amazing. Well, to be fair, Zitao always is.

He has one of those types of personalities that makes you want to be like him. You wish that he looks at you, or that he talks to you. So bold, carefree and cunning. To Zitao, a wedding speech is like asking a model to walk over a catwalk; he can do it anytime and succeed without stressing it too much. He loves the attention, the glances, the applauses that come after. And to make things even worse, Zitao is a professional model. After hearing his funny yet heartful speech, Minseok knows that the guests and grooms are going to love it, he is going to get praises and applauses here, there and everywhere. It makes you want to celebrate, to eat cake and dance until the whole thing is over.

On the other hand, there is Minseok.

Nothing is wrong with him, but he has always been on the shy side of life. He has always been the quiet, the cautious one of their group of friends, and that isn’t going to change just now. Minseok isn’t a big fan of being the center of attention, and a wedding speech as one of the best men is one big, fat, luminous spotlight to be under. Of course, he felt utterly flattered when Yixing offered him to be his best man, and he accepted without even thinking about it. Being the responsible and reliable friend that he had always been, he has written and deleted at least a dozen speeches until he managed to write one that satisfied him. He even bought a book about the topic. His final speech is full of sentiment, of things he had always thought about the grooms and their friendship during all these years together, but the main problem aren’t the written words, the main problem are Minseok’s trembling lips when wanting to let his good wishes out of his throat.

“Minseokkieeeee” - Tao says slurring his friend’s name. “Haven’t you practiced enough?” 

“Maybe” - Minseok sighs, a little defeated. “I’m still trembling and I’m not even at the venue.”

“But you are standing atop my coffee table” - Zitao laughs watching his friend using his furniture as a stage. “Similar enough.”

“Not, is not” - Minseok whined. “Tao, what are am I going to do? If I can’t read this properly…”

“Yixing is not going to kill you… not for that”

“But I’ll ruin his wedding, that’s too much pressure” - Minseok sighs one more time, letting his body fall from the coffee table to the couch.

“You won’t” - Zitao answers rolling his eyes. He has been hearing the same song over and over for the last weeks. “Maybe you should go to the venue tomorrow, really early before Yixing and Yifan get there and practice. When you realize that the venue isn’t as big as you think maybe you’ll get calm” - Zitao suggests.

After thinking Zitao words, Minseok concludes that it isn’t a bad idea at all. “Well, maybe I can try… And don’t tell Yixing that the venue isn’t big or he is going to kill you.”

Zitao laughs. “Wedding stress transformed him, can’t wait until he comes back from their honeymoon so he can be his usual again.”

“Weddings are scary” - both friends laugh. “Are you sure you can’t do both speeches?” - Minseok asks his friend anyway.

“Oh, now you are the one with a death wish!” - Zitao answers. “Everything is going to be fine Minseok. Don’t stress it too much.”

“I’ll try” - Minseok says trying to sound as reassured as he wished to be.

“Anyway, want a drink? We are best men tomorrow, we are going to need some boost” - Zitao says already with a bottle already on hand and a mischievous smile on his lips.

* * *

  
  
It’s never just one drink with Zitao. Minseok should now that already after all these years together. When he accepted that first glass he knew that he wasn’t going home anytime soon, but he wasn’t expecting 4 am. 

Even so, he managed to get some sleep and look decent for the photos - neither Yixing or Yifan would ever forgive him if he appeared hungover on their wedding pictures - and left for the hotel venue earlier than any other guest.

Hotel employees and catering were already there, dressing tables, hanging Chinese paper lanterns and other decorations while setting the lights on the stage. The stage Minseok has been fearing for weeks now.  He wishes to be completely alone for his rehearsal, but there is no point in complaining, the other people around him are doing their work, so he must go and do his as well.

Once he gets a glance at the whole room from the little round stage at the left corner of the venue, he understands what Zitao was talking about: it’s not that big or threatening as his imagination had him believe. 

Minseok breathes a few times, slowly, calming himself and his thoughts, and after clearing his throat he starts pronouncing his speech… or he tried to.

“Oh, I thought I was going to rehearse alone this morning” 

Minseok turns around, the first words of his speech on the tip of his tongue, to see another man standing behind him on the stage. Black leather pants, plaid shirt, several piercings on his ears, one on his lower lip, and the most mischievous smile Minseok has ever seen, and he sees Zitao on a daily basis.

“I…, Sorry, I’m Kim Minseok one of the best men for the wedding” - Minseok replies as fast as he can.

“Jongdae. Wedding singer” - the other man introduces himself with easiness. “The best men’s don’t usually show up this soon.”

“I know, it’s just… I wanted to rehearse my speech, I’ve never talked in front of so many people before…” - Minseok lamely admits.

“And you are scared as fuck, right?” - the singer says tilting his head. Minseok, right there, notices how fast his head processed the thought of how unfair it is that someone can look so hot in leather pants and be cute at the same time. “Do you want some help with that?”

Minseok stutters at the question, his mind was still relishing on the leather pants topic. “H-help?”

“Yeah, I’ve been on a lot of stages. I have some experience, maybe I can give you some advice” - Jongdae says with a little wink at the end that almost made Minseok lose control.

“I… I’m sure that you are busy and I don’t want to disturb” - that wasn’t a lie at all, Minseok hates being in the middle of things, but also, he can feel nervousness growing inside of him only thinking about that sexy and super confident-looking man looking only at him while he tries to babble some meaningful words. Hell, he was now even more nervous than yesterday at Zitao’s house.

“Come on, don’t be shy” - Jongdae says stepping out of the stage to sit at one of the tables in the first row, right in front of the stage. “Let’s do this, you show me yours and I’ll show you mine”

“I show, you show me what?” - Minseok asks absolutely out of place, owning himself a sound laugh from Jongdae.  _ Wow, his laugh must be part of the musical show. _

“I mean, you read aloud your speech and I rehearse my main pieces for the event for you. I can give you some tips and you can tell me If I sound good, I’ve never sung at this venue before and I could actually use some opinion.” - he says all that with that rascal smile of his, he is making it on purpose, Minseok is absolutely sure. “Deal?”

Minseok nods, knowing that he will deeply regret this. “Deal.”

“Good, now, consider me another guest, an old friend or a cousin, and read your speech the best you can.” - Jongdae says, his voice firm, reassuring. “Don’t be afraid I won’t judge. And don’t try to think of me naked.”

Minseok only nods, trying really hard not to think on that last statement or the laugh that followed when his cheeks betrayed him with a pink hue. Clearing his voice again and after a glance at his papers, he reads his speech for Jongdae. He has most of it memorized, only needing to look back at his notes one time or two. However, the most difficult part isn’t the speech itself, not even his stuttering or his nerves, right now his biggest problem is not getting lost into Jongdae’s figure. Arms crossed, leaning against one table, his full attention focused solely on Minseok and his words. The best man notices a slight tremble on his lips, especially when he sees Jongdae biting on his own lower lip. Minseok doesn’t know how the words keep flowing from him, it’s like his brain and body are separate entities working on different fields at the same time. Luckily, it seems that at least one of those two entities is working.

As soon as Minseok is finished with his speech, Jongdae raises to applaud at him with a big grin on his cheeks.

“It’s a good thing that you’ve memorized it” - Jongdae says, walking up to the stage again. “That’s one less problem.”

“That means that there are other problems.” - Minseok sighs causing Jongdae to chuckle lightly.

“Not many, I swear. But there are things you can improve.” - Jongdae explains. Approaching Minseok he places one hand on his back, not pressing, just a soft caress. Minseok intern alarms went crazy as soon as Jongdae’s hand is touched him, to put it simply “First, your posture. Don’t hunch, straight your back or you will look smaller and more afraid than you really are.” 

Minseok nods, straightening up his back just as Jongdae instructed him to do. 

“Plus, your incredibly sweet voice will be better heard if you stand like this” - Jongdae winks again, but this time the closeness made it one hundred times worse. “Next, your eyes. Do you remember the ‘just think everyone is naked” joke from before?”

“I do, but I don’t really want to think about my friends and their family naked” - Minseok confesses with a chuckle.

“Good, because it’s bullshit.” - Jongdae chuckles too. “You have to search for a spot, it can be a table, a guest you trust, or a vase with flowers, I don’t care, the important thing is that your eyes look to that point. Remember to give a glance or two to the couple, or to a friend, but always have in mind where your vanishing point is”

“Vanishing point?” - Minseok asks.

“Yeah, it’s an artistic expression. In paintings, for example, it’s a spot in the horizon where parallel lines appear to converge. I use it to find a place to focus within the crowd” - Jongdae explains. “I know it sounds a little weird, but trust me, it has helped me a lot every time I was nervous.”

“So you also get nervous on stage?” - Minseok asks cocking a brow. Where did that sudden courage came from? Minseok doesn’t have an answer for that, but he is really grateful, because, for once, he sees Jongdae doubting a little. His rockstar façade crumbling a little.

“Well” - Jongdae says clearing his throat. Maybe the confidence isn’t entirely a façade but Minseok is now sure that Jongdae is softer than what he looks. “From time to time, I’m not made of stone.” - he chuckles a little embarrassed.

“Anyway, thanks for your tips, I’ll try to apply them.” - Minseok thanks sincerely.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you realize. And I’ll be right behind you so you can count with my support.” - Jongdae ads with both thumbs up and a radiant smile. Minseok quickly reaches the conclusion that that little smile has to be infused with some sort of magic to have such an effect on him so quickly.

“Well, time for me to see your performance” - Minseok says, now taking his turn to step out of the stage. “I have to admit that you don’t look like a wedding singer to me.”

Jongdae chuckled. “I get that a lot when I’m not wearing a suit atop a stage” - he shrugs. “In my defense, I’ll say that I also sing in a rock band”

“That suits your look a lot more” - Minseok nods eagerly. Jongdae’s life seems to be as fascinating as his smiles and playful eyes. “So, you sing at weddings and in rock concerts? Doesn’t it get exhausting?”

“Music is my passion” - Jongdae answers. The way he lightly blushes and how his eyes seem to dream just with the mention of music makes Minseok happy just by looking at him. Seeing someone with such a passion, and working hard for it, it’s endearing to witness after all. “As much as I like ballads and how well weddings pay, I love to tour, to be with my bandmates, to play every night in a different concert hall or pub. Sorry, I’m probably boring you, Minseok.”

“No, not at all” - Minseok quickly explains, he really wants to hear more. “I was… mesmerized, to be honest. It’s always great hearing someone talk so passionately about something they love.” - Minseok was just being honest with his own feelings when he sees how Jongdae blushes after his words.

“Well, I’ll sing two pieces that I have ready for today, then you can… you can tell me how I sound” - Jongdae’s confident voice vanishes for a second, he even looks tense to Minseok, but as soon as he grabs the micro he changes completely.

His eyes closed, his entire mind and body swinging to the beat of the music that came through the speakers. Jongdae’s whole existence seems to be focused on the delicate melody. And then the lyrics came in. Of course, at a wedding, the lyrics have to speak about love, but such in a poetic way that they feel like a speech to the very core of every listener. Between flowers and stars metaphors, Jongdae’s voice demonstrates its skills, not only his voice is amazing but his technique, makes Minseok seriously wonder how Jongdae isn’t filling entire stadiums with that gift of a voice.

It’s enthralling to watch, the passion he delivers, the magnetism in his voice and soft gestures to accompany the song. When it’s over, Minseok wonders if he had ever heard a song before this moment.

Minseok’s hands clap as hard as they can, he wants to keep listening to Jongdae’s voice over and over but also he wants the singer to stop so he can bath him in compliments. “I don’t know how much Yixing and Yifan are paying you but you deserve more.”

Jongdae laughs heartily at Minseok’s comment, still on the mic, filling the venue with his laugh. “Thank you, but your friends pay well. I guess it wasn’t bad given your reaction.”

“It was wonderful, Jongdae. I don’t have the words” - Minseok says, half of his brain still replaying the little performance.

Jongdae leaves the stage to sit alongside Minseok with a blushing smile. “Thanks, It really means a lot, your reaction… was so natural” - Jongdae chuckles.

“Hey! Can you blame me? You are a great singer!” 

Jongdae smiles softly at the compliment. “So, are you ready to read your speech again?” - he asks trying to change the topic.

“What?” - Minseok asks a little shocked. “Again? Now?”

“Of course, you need to practice!” - Jongdae laughs. “Go Minseok! Go Minseok!” - Jongdae cheers playfully.

“I have no other options if you cheer me like that” - Minseok says jokingly, a second before he finds himself climbing again the stairs to the stage and reading his speech from the beginning.

Almost two hours have passed when, suddenly, Zitao erupts in the middle of the venue with a concerned frown on his face. Minseok and Jongdae spent the rest of the morning just chatting and laughing amicably sitting at the venue, watching the decorations and discussing some wedding details. They even forget about speeches and songs. While Jongdae told him about his bandmates - Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Sehun sounded more like family to him than just mere bandmates - and his crazy adventures while touring - like that time he fell from the stage or that other time a naked fan climbed the stage to sing with them - Minseok had time to tell him about the wedding couple, about how they met and his own group of friends. If Zitao hadn’t entered the room that exact moment Minseok wouldn’t have even looked at the hour. Talking to Jongdae is easy, it almost feels like they had been friends for a long time. When someone listens to you like you are enunciating poetry you want to keep on talking, on asking, on discovering what makes Jongdae smile like a kitten, Minseok has been feeling like that for the past hours while getting a little lost in Jongdae’s eyes and anecdotes.

“What are you doing here this early, Zitao?” - Minseok asks as soon as he sees his friend already dressed for the wedding.

“Early? EARLY?” - Zitao yells. “Yixing is going to kill you, you know what time is it?”

Minseok looks at the time on his phone and gasps loudly. He should be getting ready by now. “I’m sorry, Jongdae, I have to go” - Minseok says, quickly picking up his speech papers and leaving the venue with Zitao. “See you at the wedding!”

Jongdae waves at him with a chuckle leaving his lips. “See you later!.”

“Who was that?” - Zitao asks once they have left the main room walking down the hallway hurriedly to meet the grooms at the dressing room.

“Jongdae, it’s the wedding singer” - Minseok explains, hoping that Zitao won’t tease him.

“He’s hot” - Zitao answers nodding. “So you are late because you were flirting, Yifan is going to love this”

Right there, Minseok’s hopes of not being teased were sadistically crushed.

* * *

  
  
  


Minseok didn’t want to cry. He really didn’t want to but seeing how two of his best friends exchanged vows, rings, promises of eternal love, trust and fidelity was making his heart soft and tender in all the right places. Yifan and Yixing, sharing a long glance filled with love, waved at everyone from the aisle, walking underneath the Chinese lanterns as if the stars in the sky were giving them their blessings, Jongdae’s voice in the background joining their little stroll through the venue like they were in a movie.

Minseok really hopes that the universe, the stars and everything else above their heads blesses them. 

What caught Minseok off guard was Zitao again, ushing him to move, since as soon as the grooms finish with their greetings to the guests they are supposed to start with their speeches. Both friends move between tables, as discreetly as possible, until they arrive at the backstage. They hear the groom’s announcement about the speeches, and as soon as the applauding starts, Zitao walks over the stage with his charming model smile. 

Hearing the laughs, coos and applauses Zitao’s speech is getting is making Minseok even more nervous than he already is. In an effort to calm himself, he tries to remember Jongdae’s advice and tips and searches for a nice spot to look at during his speech when his glance conducts him to the man itself. Jongdae is standing in front of the stage, waiting for the best man’s speeches to end to keep performing during lunch, but also, he is making some gestures to Minseok to encourage him: thumbs up and his radiant smile.  Minseok was too busy, looking at Yixing and Yifan’s happiness to bath his ears again with Jongdae’s voice - even if it was clear as day that it was there. At that moment, all Minseok could think about was how much he wishes to hear that voice again when Jongdae distracts him from his own thoughts like some sort of savior.

Firstly, Jongdae points at himself, secondly at Minseok, and last but not least, with a hand over his hips and the other up high, he makes some dance move.

_ Is he inviting me to dance? _ , Minseok wonders to himself, looking around in case Jongdae is talking to someone else. When he looks back at the singer, he is laughing, repeating the gestures again. Almost unconsciously Minseok nods owning himself another handsome smile from Jongdae.  _ Good, Minseok, but you don’t know how to dance, _ Minseok blames himself internally when he realizes that Zitao is already done, stepping out of the stage.

After a short pat on the back from Zitao, Minseok makes his own way up to the stage. The lights blind him at first, but after a second or two under them, his sight improves. He gets to see the main couple, most of the guests and Jongdae, still giving him short kittenish smiles. The knot inside his throat is dry, but he makes his best effort in remembering Jongdae’s words.  _ Focus, straight up, a vanishing point. _

Straightening his back and looking to a designated point, Minseok starts his speech, giving a short glance to his newly-wed friends at the beginning:

> _ “A best man speech should speak about endearing anecdotes, funny moments and emotive memories about at least one of the members of the main couple” - that’s what I read on a book I bought trying to prepare myself for this moment. And as soon as I read it I knew I didn’t want to do any of that. _
> 
> _ We all know how Yifan and Yixing met, how they fell in love after many years of friendship and how Zitao and I almost went crazy trying to set them up on a date during college. If this couple shares something is their obliviousness. _
> 
> _ What should I say about then? I asked myself when I dismissed the first option. Well, then I should probably talk about how much those two they mean to me. I met Yixing when we were just kids, his family had just come from China and he was super afraid of speaking Korean, so at the beginning of our friendship it was only me doing the talking, and I’m not a very talkative person. But since then, Xing is like a brother to me, my confidant, my best friend.  _
> 
> _ On the other hand, we have Yifan. He came to our lives the last year of high school, the imposing transfer student with his 1,87 cm and his edgy resting face that turned out to be made of the softest material inside. Soon we concluded that Yifan needs to be this big in order to home that big heart of his. _
> 
> _ We became four, inseparable, seeing both of them become even more tied fills me with a happiness that I can not entirely describe. When I look at Yifan and Yixing together I become aware of two things; that soulmates exist, and that opposites may attract each other but yin and yang are born within each other. As cliché as it may sound when talking about a Chinese couple. _
> 
> _ I won’t settle for anything less than perfection for my Xing, and I’m completely sure that Yifan is the kind of perfection he needs.  _
> 
> _ Wishing you all the best, from now until forever.”  _

On his way down the venue’s stage, claps and cheers joined Minseok’s happy tears. Not only he had made it, but it was also, perfect.

* * *

  
  


Minseok wants to eat, he really wants to. The food on his plate looks ravishing, but there is a knot in his stomach that is preventing him from taking a single bite.  Probably has something to do with the fact that he had promised to have a dance with Jongdae and his voice is currently filling every corner of the venue like a magic spell.

“Aren’t you going to eat that?” - Zitao asks at some point. His plate is already empty unlike Minseok’s. 

“You can have it, I can’t eat anything.” - Minseok explains.

“Why? It’s so good” - Zitao keeps asking while stuffing his face with more food from Minseok’s plate.

“I… I did something and now I’m nervous?” - Minseok explains, even if it sounded like a question to Zitao.

“What could you possibly be nervous about? Your speech was great, everyone applauded, Yifan cried like the giant baby he is” 

“Remember Jongdae? The singer?” - Minseok asks, owning a nod from Zitao. “He asked me to dance with him later and I said yes.”

After a long and silent minute simply staring at each other Zitao speaks again. “And? I don’t see the issue” 

“Tao!” - Minseok says punching him on the arm. “I can’t dance and….”

“And you are crushing super hard on a confident rock star, is that it?” - Zitao says rolling his eyes. “You want advice? Square up, be confident, I’m sure that under that sexy rocker part-time wedding singer façade it’s a soft boy waiting.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“He has been looking at you from up there most of the time. I would even say that he is singing to you.” - Zitao shrugs. “He is crushing as hard as you and you are wasting your time.”

Luckily for Minseok, Zitao stopped his lecture right there because, suddenly, every light on the room went off, even the ones on the stage. Both friends had been so focused on their conversation that Minseok didn’t realize that Jongdae had stopped singing. One single spotlight lighted up the center of the venue, where Yifan and Yixing were standing, facing each other with the biggest smiles ever.

A melody erupts from the music system, signaling the start of their dance. Holding each other, they dance with every single guest looking at them. It was clear that they’ve been practicing for this day, every move was delicate, calculated, but also beautiful.

After a while, their dance came to an end. Everyone applauded the grooms, some guests even with tears - like Zitao even if he didn’t want to admit it. Many guests decided it was time to dance after the groom’s romantic dance, leaving their seats and plates for the bar counter or the dancefloor. Minseok declines Zitao’s offer of getting something to drink, right when he realizes that he is the last person sitting at their table, a voice came to save him. Again.

“Am I interrupting something? The conversation seems dry.” - Jongdae jokes. While he was performing he wore his suit neatly, but now his necktie was off, revealing his neck and clavicles.  _ Minseok is just skin for fuck’s sake. _

“They all went to the dancefloor or the bar” - Minseok shrugs. “I guess I’m the boring one.”

“Don’t say that!” - Jongdae whines. “Plus, you are not alone anymore, I came to save you, and because you promised me something.” 

Minseok gulps, suddenly the knot on his stomach is on his throat. “Look, I know I promised you a dance…”

“You are backing off?” - Jongdae asks pouting. __

_ No, no, don’t pout at me.  _ “No, I’m not. I just… I don’t know how to dance, I’m sorry” - Minseok excuses himself lamely.

Fortunately for him, or not, Jongdae isn’t the type to just surrender at the first pothole. “And you think that all those guests are professional dancers? Come one, don’t try weak excuses” - Jongdae says with a radiant smile, offering Minseok his hand to guide him to the dancefloor.

_ Square up, be confident,  _ Minseok repeats to himself Zitao’s words while taking Jongdae’s hand. What’s the worse that can happen? That he steps on Jongdae? That the fells dramatically with all those guests around? That Zitao laughs at him for the rest of his life?

The first song is rather new, Minseok even knows the lyrics, so dancing proves to be easy, just letting his body move to the rhythm, trying to compass Jongdae’s. When the chorus comes, they are so ecstatic that they grab each other’s arms really close singing with all their hearts. Minseok notices how every other guest looks at them, some with amusement, others a little jealous, but overall Minseok notices the little bubble they are creating, only for the two of them to keep singing and dancing together.  After a few more songs, the pace changes drastically. A slow piece. One of those songs at weddings where the couples dance holding each other really close. With a glance, Minseok sees the newly-weds dancing in a tight hug, alongside many other guests while the single ones leave the dance floor for the bar.

Minseok genuinely thought that he and Jongdae belonged to that last one stratum, but seeing how Jongdae grabbed him, holding him the closer they had ever been, he guessed that he was wrong.

_ Square up, be confident,  _ Minseok repeats again to himself. “So...you do this often?” - Minseok asks.

“What do you mean? Working at weddings or dancing at weddings?” - Jongdae asks acting naïve

“Dancing with guests at weddings, flirting at work..:” - Minseok says, blushing heavily after the last sentence. Maybe Zitao was right - Minseok is not admitting that to him - because Jongdae also blushes, maybe there is a softie hiding under the rock star layers.

After a short chuckle, Jongdae answers; “I usually stay for the pay and the food for a while… but I’ve never danced with a guest before”

“Sure? You look rather calm to me”

Using their closeness to his advantage, Jongdae takes Minseok’s hand and places it over his white shirt, right on his chest. It’s nothing to be alarmed, but Minseok feels the quick pace of Jongdae’s heart under his skin. “Thanks for noticing that I was flirting with you, by the way” - Jongdae smiles cheekily.

Minseok moves his hand away from Jongdae’s chest with a visible blush starting to creep over his cheeks. “My speech wasn’t that good to keep staring at me the way you did, so I guessed…” - Minseok says almost whispering, feeling the knot tightening inside his throat.  _ Damn, confident, I said to be confident not a blushing mess. _

Leaning closer, Jongdae answers. “It was. I felt really touched. And how was my music? Did you enjoyed it?”

Minseok first nodded, the blush still tangible. It is too soon for him to admit that he almost forgot to have dinner while Jongdae’s voice shined over the stage. “Maybe I missed some details… I was having lunch at the same time. But it was great” 

“I… I might have a solution for that...kinda” - Jongdae asks sheepishly scratching his head. “Are you doing something after this?”

“You mean… the wedding?” - Minseok asks back. “Yixing and Yifan want some photos...but after that they’ll leave for the honeymoon, so I can leave whenever I want…” - Minseok explains.

Right after his explanation, Jongdae freed Minseok from their dancing embrace. Minseok didn’t have time enough to process what was going on between them, before he realized he had an album in front of him, on Jongdae’s hands that he had pulled off from one of his jacket pockets.

“Then, have this” - Jongdae hands Minseok a CD. “It’s my band last CD, inside you’ll find the address and time…”

“Address and time?” - Minseok has to ask a little confused.

“Oh, well, you see… We have a concert tonight. We play at a local charity festival and.. maybe you would like to come by!” - Jongdae offers with a smile, trying to sound effortless and chill, but failing miserably in the process. “And I won’t make you speak on the stage, I swear.”

Minseok laughs softly at that last reference. “Okay… I’ll see you there.” - he answers with a sincere smile. He can feel his entire body getting anxious, but this time in a good way. In the way one gets butterflies in the stomach or stars in the eyes.

“Really?” - Jongdae answers with excitement, betraying completely his chill/rocker façade. At last, the softie was breaking the shell. “That’s great! Really great! Super great!”

Minseok joins Jongdae’s excited laughter. “I’m dying to see you play your own music”

“I’ll give you the best performance I’ve ever done!” - Jongdae says way too loud, his voice resonating over the music at the dancefloor. “I have to go, my bandmates and I need to rehearsal a little before it starts and I want it to be absolutely…”

“Great? Really great? Super great?” - Minseok says mimicking Jongdae. “Don’t worry, I have the address.”

“Don’t laugh at me!” - Jongdae whines with a shy smile breaking his annoyed appearance. “I’ll see you there, then”

“I’ll see you there”. Minseok answers, noticing how Jongdae leans over him leaving a short and soft peck on his cheek and a wink as a goodbye. 

Minseok wished right there to have strength enough inside of him to do something else than just wave back at Jongdae after the peck while the singer walks hurriedly outside the wedding venue. But there was nothing he could do besides waving or using the rest of his energy to not faint right there.

Looking closely at the CD, he finds inside a little note with the address and the time, just as Jongdae had said before leaving, but also his phone number and an emoji face with kittenish lips. They resemble so much to a certain singer that Minseok can only laugh and blush while staring at it.

The rest of the wedding, including the photographic session and the dances with his friends passed by rather quickly, maybe because Minseok’s mind is settled in another place, or maybe because the groom’s wanted to leave for their honeymoon already. Zitao noticed Minseok’s excitement and nerves making a comeback when the wedding was about to end and mortified his friend a little more before they parted ways, after all, that’s Zitao’s favorite sport.

Butterflies and nerves were having an intense fight inside Minseok’s throat when he found himself at the door of a crowded concert hall. Inside of him, like a flower, the wish that this is just the first time of many he enters a crowded hall to see Jongdae and his band perform.

The music is already blasting from the inside, and after filling his lungs and emptying his throat from annoying knots, Minseok enters knowing that Jongdae is waiting inside for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it leave a kudo or/and a comment, you don't image the wonders they do to my mood! And of course thanks for reading!


End file.
